


The Nerd gets the Girl

by ScarTerrorTheFallen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTerrorTheFallen/pseuds/ScarTerrorTheFallen
Summary: Anna is new to town and on her first day she catches Elsa's eye in a way only Anna could...by being clumsy!





	The Nerd gets the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFn.

Anna stared in horror as the cafeteria went deadly silent. Her eyes traveled up from the steal toed boots in front of her face. She could see her chocolate milk drip onto the floor along with pieces of her salad. The woman's black cloths would be fine, but her sky blue shirt might be ruined. Anna pushed her glasses back up her nose from where they had slid off to the tip of her nose before standing. She dusted her knees as her mouth started moving making her basically vomit an apology.

Elsa's eyes just narrowed at her as she started to slowly wipe herself clean. The braid that usually hung over her shoulder was luckily spared as it was hanging down her back. Her icy blue eyes looked the new girl up and down. She was wearing a simple green sundress with yellow converse. A pair of dark and thick rimmed glasses resting on her freckled nose and her red hair tied into a simple low pony tail.

"I'm a super klutz, I apologize really. I didn't mean to trip over, well, air! These things just happen and, oh my gosh, I ruined your shirt! I'm so sorry. I could get that cleaned for you. I'm really sorry, probably not the best impression on my first day here and, oh gosh, I bet you're super angry now. I tell you what, I'll uh, do your homework for you! Yea, I'll do your homework for you for like a week! Not a week? Okay, um how about two weeks? Or, or I guess I could do it for the rest of the semester," Anna's ramble slowly came to a stop as her voice started to disappear. She could feel her cheeks redden at the gaze the girl was giving her.

Whispers started around them as both girls just stayed silent while gazing at the other.

"Elsa's going to kick her ass."

"Poor new girl, she's going to die on her first day."

"On Elsa's favorite shirt no less!

Anna gulped at some of the things they were saying and when Elsa raised a hand she flinched, but nothing happened. Instead Elsa was casually running her hand through her hair as the other slipped into her jacket pocket. Her whole demeanor turned from shocked to relaxed.

"The homework thing sounds pretty good," she said and Anna blushed at how husky the girl's voice was. How was it possible for a girl to sound that sexy? Anna blinked as the words sank in.

"It-it does?" She asked and Elsa hummed as both her hands were now in her pockets.

"Alright new girl, meet me in front of the school after classes and I'll give you the things I'm having trouble with. Do this for a week and I might forgive you," Elsa said before walking past her. Anna just blinked and she could feel herself relax somewhat. She just needed to not be clumsy for the remainder of the day and to her delight she was perfectly fine.

After the last bell for the day sounded Anna made her way to the front of the school. There Elsa stood waiting, leaning against the railings. She had on a new shirt, but this one was grey. She looked deep in thought as her bag was slung over one shoulder and was ignoring the few kids around her that were trying to get her attention.

Anna cleared her throat as she stopped next to the girl. Elsa gave one wave at the other kids and they left looking rather disappointed.

"So what classes am I doing your homework for?" Anna asked as she rested her bag on the railing and opened it to place the other girl's books in. Elsa mimicked her and pulled out both history and biology from her bag. Anna looked at them with a frown before placing them in her bag.

"And here I thought math's were a sure one," she mumbled and Elsa gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Not everyone struggles with math's Red," Elsa answered sounding slightly offended, but mostly annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to assume, you know what they say! It makes an ass out of you and me," Anna giggled at her own joke nervously. Elsa raised an eyebrow and Anna cleared her throat.

"Right, I'll give these back to you tomorrow morning," Anna said and walked away. Elsa shrugged and went her own way.

This was routine for the next few days, but with less talking. Once Saturday rolled around Anna was finally free to go out and explore the town. It wasn't overly big, but it was a good way to kill about an hours' worth of walking. She was surprised to find a lot of kids around and that there was a special park where all of them seemed to gather. There was place for kids to do skateboarding and a place to relax and enjoy a good book. Some guys were throwing a football around and it all seemed so relaxing.

She was enjoying looking around before a voice was screaming to her side.

"Watch out new girl!"

Anna turned just in time to see what was about to collide with her. The universe was apparently cruel as the person she collided with was once again Elsa. The girl managed to wrap her arms around the smaller girl and turn her body to drop onto the hard ground. Anna was save and unscathed above her as her glasses slipped of her face completely this time. Elsa lets out a hiss and groan from the impact, but never let go of the redhead.

"Fuck me in the ass! Are you alright Red?" She asked and Anna rubbed her eyes.

"Y-yea, thank you. I'm sorry though," she panted slightly and looked around for her glasses. Everything was blurry, but she managed to find them.

"Don't be sorry this was all my fault this time, I knew not to skate so close to the entrance," Elsa said as she sat up, the redhead fitting seemingly perfectly in her lap as her legs crossed under her. Anna finished cleaning her glasses before placing them back onto her face. She then blushed at how intimate they were before clambering out of the girls lap.

Elsa huffed and stood as she looked around for her board. She found it next to them and kicked it up to her hand, but it snagged in Anna's dress on the way up and the girl yelped.

"Sorry, sorry. Ugh not our week, but I guess this makes us square?" Elsa asked as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Y-yea, I guess this does," Anna breathed as she straightened her dress back down. She expected the girl to walk away, but she stood there looking slightly awkward.

"I still feel bad, let me buy you a milkshake," Elsa said and Anna blinked up to her. The girl wasn't looking to her and had the faintest of blushes on her face. If Anna wasn't standing this close to her she would have missed it. The prospect of a free milkshake was enticing.

"I'll take you up on that offer," Anna smiled and Elsa gave a slight half smile and murmured a soft 'cool' before leading her to a small kiosk styled shop.

"Tiana, two shakes will ya?" Elsa called and the girl, who Anna had seen at school before, started placing down two glasses.

"Which ones sugar?" She asked with a smile.

"Slow deaths by chocolate," Elsa smirked and the woman started making their shakes.

"That sounds amazing, but how'd you know I like chocolate?" Anna asked absently pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"You spilled chocolate milkshake onto my favorite shirt and also you get it every day," Elsa shrugged as she slightly swiveled on the chair. Anna raised her eyebrow at the platinum blonde.

"Sounds kind of stalker-y," she mumbled and Elsa's squeaky swiveling stopped.

"Or just really observant," she said and took one of the offered shakes. Anna's mouth hung open as she stared at the chocolate monster in front of her.

"Tiana makes the best, well, anything food related. If you can eat it she can make it," Elsa said and the African-American girl smirked as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Flattery won't make the prices better Sugar," she smiled and Elsa just smiled.

"I'd never stiff you Tiana," Elsa smiled and enjoyed the delight. Anna was enjoying the chocolate shake immensely as she let out a soft moan making Tiana cough and Elsa to bite her lip. Anna blushed and apologized with a sheepish smile.

This started to become a Saturday thing for the two. They would meet the other at the park and enjoy a shake together, talking about little things, like school and such. Anna noticed some kids were getting jealous, but she didn't understand why. It wasn't like she and Elsa hanged out in school or any other times, it was literally for about 30 minutes every Saturday.

Until one day at school after a few months, a few kids made their jealousy known.

"What makes you so special nerd?" One of the kids surrounding her sneered.

"What did you do to Elsa to get her to hang out with you?"

"You're nothing special, you're so damn plain."

Anna gasped as one of them snatched her glasses. Really, were they in elementary school? Their insults weren't even good.

"God she's blind as a bat!"

"Give that back!" She whimpered and one of the others pushed her. Anna gasped and stumbled back, but something stopped her from falling. The laughing that had started stopped and Anna looked up. The person was blurry, but the platinum blonde was hard to miss.

"Give Anna her glasses back," the girl said deathly calm. Her glasses where hastily placed into her hands and she placed them onto her nose.

"Anna you should get to class," Elsa said as she rested a hand on her lower back. The redhead just nodded and scampered away. She didn't want to be late. Elsa watched her leave before turning her attention back to the three other kids. They gulped as the soft and kind eyes the girl had for the redhead shifted. She stared at them with a blank hatred.

"Let it be known that no one is to touch Anna. If I catch either of you doing this sort of thing again, I will hurt you. Do I make myself clear?" Elsa asked with a soft growl. They all gulped and nodded before running to their classes. It wasn't long till roamers started to spread.

"Elsa did you hear the roamer?" Anna asked as she sat on her usual chair at the kiosk and Elsa tilted her head.

"Which one are we talking about here?" She asked and a small blush covered the redhead's cheeks.

"Kids are saying that were a couple, weird right?" She giggled nervously, but frowned as Elsa just stared at her.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered trying to get the girl to say something.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," she shrugged and Anna's eyes widened.

"W-what are you saying?" She stammered.

"Sugar I think what the girl is saying is that she wants to be in a relationship with you," Tiana said as she gave them their shakes and Elsa started drinking hers, humming to what the girl said.

"Why me?" Anna's voice went up a few octaves.

"Cause you're not fake, you want to be my friend and not just charm your way into my pants," Elsa said as if it were the most normal thing ever. Anna's face just kept turning redder. An amused smile tugged at Elsa's lips.

"And you're really adorable when flustered, you're smart, pretty and really too kind for your own good," Elsa said as she scooped as much whipped cream as she could onto her spoon before eating it.

"Aw, look at the ice queen melting," Tiana giggled and Elsa threw her with a few chocolate sprinkles.

"B-but who says I'm into girls?" Anna stammered.

"Honey, regardless of your sexuality, everyone is into Elsa," Tiana said as she rested a hand on the counter giving her a pointed look.

"Even you Tia?" Elsa smirked and the girl laughed.

"You're the only girl I'd go for," she said honestly and Elsa chuckled.

"So what do you say Anna? Would you be my girlfriend?" Elsa asked as she swiveled on her chair. Anna had stuttered out a yes and things were mostly amazing from there.

Elsa was very affectionate and loving to the redhead. She would often have her arm around the girl's shoulders or asking her if she needed anything. She treated Anna like a princess and Anna really enjoyed it. No one had ever given her this much attention, well this much _good_ attention.

Elsa had opted to spend her lunches with the redhead, usually feeding her or the other way around. One time while they were cuddling at Elsa's home on a Sunday afternoon Elsa started absently braiding the girl's hair. It became their thing that they would both wear braids. Elsa with her single one and Anna with her twin ones. They were the perfect couple and the others accepted this. Yes all was good.

Until about a year later another new student arrived. Apparently he was the cats whiskers back in his old high school and immediately thought he could charm this one too. It mostly worked, with most girls fawning over them. If Elsa hadn't ever met Anna she would have been pissed at someone trying to take over her turf, but she didn't care. She had Anna after all.

Well Hans had set his eyes on the now popular redhead.

"Hey, Anna right? I heard you're really smart, how about the two of us have a study date together?" He smirked to her as he stroked his fingers under her chin. Anna pulled her face and backed away.

"Um, no thank you Hans," she said trying to be polite.

"Oh come now, I'll make it worth your while," he purred and gripped her chin. Anna let out a whimper and pulled away as she hurriedly made herself leave the school grounds. She was on her way to go take care of Elsa who had gotten a cold yesterday and had refused to stay home until she almost passed out from the fever.

Anna wished that was the only time he had bothered her, but the man was relentless. He would time things perfectly to pester her when Elsa wasn't around or was busy. The redhead didn't want to tell Elsa about him. She didn't want to cause trouble, but word did eventually get around to the blonde.

Elsa cornered him in a hall once school was done and most students had left. She was fuming and he would admit he felt scared. He had heard stories of her, but refused to believe them. Now that he saw the raging storm in her eyes, he knew the others weren't bluffing.

"I can accept you digging your sleazy claws into my town, I can accept you stealing the adoration of others. I can even accept you becoming popular, but what I can and will never accept is you coming near my Anna," she snarled at him. He gulped and raised his hands in defense as he tries to mold into the space between a door and the lockers.

"Elsa calm down, you don't want to make a scene and have Anna see who you really are," he said trying to weasel his way into making her rethink her approach. He's noticed how the girl would become a different person when Anna wasn't around.

She would be sweet and kind to people that dared be mean to Anna, but the moment Anna was away she would turn on them like a savage animal. She was possessive and aggressive.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do Hans. Anna is mine and I will do whatever it takes to have people respect her. You do not touch her, you do not talk to her and you do not even think about her," Elsa growled and he gulped. His eyes darted behind her. Anna was approaching them with a frown and his lips twitched to smirk.

"Don't you think it odd that she never told you about my advances? Why did you have to hear it from others? For all you know she likes my attention," he said standing straighter. Elsa looked ready to murder him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Anna asked and Elsa jumped away from the boy.

"Oh thank god you're here Anna, your girlfriend was about to beat me up. Do you really want to be with someone that hurts others?" He asked as he stepped closer to her. He could see Elsa trying to keep herself calm.

"Elsa, were you about to hurt him?" Anna asked with a stern scowl on her face. Elsa took a step back and looked to the side as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I was just going to scare him, he keeps pestering you and I just wanted him to stop. Why did you never tell me he was bothering you and making you uncomfortable?" Elsa asked as she looked to the redhead with hurt forming in her eyes. Anna sighed and removed her glasses to clean them.

"Because I didn't want there to be trouble, Elsa I know you. I know you get angry easily and I find it charming that you would do anything to defend me," she said placing her glasses back on her nose.

"Wait, you know?" They both asked and Anna sighed.

"I am observant and word travels," she shrugged before turning angry eyes at both of them, "so both of you cut this out and be mature about this. Hans you stop bothering me and Elsa you need to learn to let things go, both of you need to learn how to play nice or else," she scolded.

They both whimpered and let out a _yes ma'am_.

"Good, now Elsa I would very much like to go home," Anna said and the blonde nodded. Elsa would admit a stern Anna was kind of hot. Hans was just glad he didn't get his face punched in.


End file.
